Katajun Amirpur
thumb|Katajun Amirpur (2009) Katajun Amirpur ( , kʲætɔːˈjuːn æmiːrˈpuːr}}, * 1971 in Köln) ist eine deutsch-iranische Journalistin und Islamwissenschaftlerin. Sie ist die erste Frau, die eine Professur für Islamische Studien und Theologie an einer deutschen Universität innehat. Leben Ihr Vater Manutschehr Amirpur war iranischer Kulturattaché unter Schah Mohammad Reza Pahlavi, ihre Mutter ist Deutsche. Katajun Amirpur studierte Islamwissenschaft und Politologie an der Universität Bonn, sowie schiitische Theologie in Teheran.Große Köpfe für große Fragen, Blätter für deutsche und internationale Politik 5/11 Danach lehrte sie an der Freien Universität Berlin, der Universität Bamberg, Universität Bonn und der Hochschule für Philosophie München. Promoviert hat sie 2000 über die schiitische Koranexegese (Abdolkarīm Sorūš' Denken und Wirkung in der Islamischen Republik Iran).Uni Bamberg, Lehrstuhl für Iranistik Sie habilitierte sich mit einer Arbeit über den schiitischen Theologen und langjährigen Leiter des Islamischen Zentrums Hamburg (1970-78), Mohammad Mojtahed Shabestari. Seit dem Februar 2010 ist sie Assistenzprofessorin für Moderne Islamische Welt an der Universität Zürich.Universität Zürich, Assistenzprofessur Im Mai 2011 wurde sie in den Herausgeberkreis der politisch-wissenschaftlichen Monatszeitschrift Blätter für deutsche und internationale Politik ''aufgenommen. Im Juni 2011 nahm sie einen Ruf auf die Professur ''Islamische Studien an der Universität Hamburg an. Als freie Journalistin schreibt sie u. a. für die Süddeutsche Zeitung, taz und Die Zeit.Die ZEIT, Archiv 2012 delegierte sie die Hamburger SPD in die Bundesversammlung. Amirpur ist stellvertretende Direktorin der Akademie der Weltreligionen (AWR) der Universität Hamburg.Universität Hamburg Biographie auf der Homepage der Akademie der Weltreligionen, abgerufen am 7. März 2013 Sie ist verheiratet mit Navid Kermani, ist Mutter zweier Töchter und lebt in Köln.[http://www.taz.de/!88946/ Montags-Interview: „Ich dachte: Jetzt erst recht“], die tageszeitung, 4. März 2012, abgerufen am 15. August 2012. Positionen und Kontroversen Die innenpolitische Situation im Iran nach dem Sieg der Konservativen in der Parlamentswahl 2004 kommentierte Amirpur: :„Trotz der um sich greifenden Hoffnungslosigkeit gibt es einen wichtigen Grund, warum die Reformkräfte letztlich gewinnen werden und warum für das theokratische Staatsmodell die Zeit abläuft: Dem Iran ist im Laufe des langen Reformdiskurses die Gesellschaft abhanden kommen“.[http://www.blaetter.de/artikel.php?pr=1774 Blätter für deutsche und internationale Politik: Der Iran nach dem Wahlsieg der Konservativen. Ausgabe 04/2004] Zum Streit um die Mohammed-Karikaturen sowie zu der umstrittenen Papstrede von Regensburg bemerkte sie: :„Man darf sich auf keinen Fall dem Diktat radikaler Muslime unterwerfen.“Spiegel online vom 27. September 2006 Zur aktuellen Debatte über muslimische Frauen und über Islamfeindlichkeit meinte Katajun Amirpur in einem Interview: :„So richtig es ist, bestimmte Gesetze des Islams oder Manifestationen seiner Kultur als rückschrittlich zu brandmarken: Wer Muslimen beständig das Gefühl gibt, sie müssten sich ihrer Religion schämen, wird ihr Bedürfnis nach kultureller Selbstbehauptung verstärken.“taz vom 5. Dezember 2005 Im März 2008 schrieb Amirpur in der Süddeutschen Zeitung, dass „die Gefahr einer Atommacht Iran, die zudem noch Vernichtungsphantasien gegenüber Israel hegen soll, künstlich heraufbeschworen wird, um einen Militärschlag gegen Iran zu rechtfertigen“. Ihre These machte sie an einer Äußerung des iranischen Präsidenten Mahmud Ahmadinedschad fest, die er anlässlich der Teheraner Konferenz „Eine Welt ohne Zionismus“ am 26. Oktober 2005 tätigte und die von den „großen westlichen Nachrichtenagenturen“ falsch übersetzt worden sei.Der persische Originalsatz lautet: „In rezhim-e eshghalgar bayad az safhe-ye ruzgar mahv shavad“. MEMRI übersetzte diesen Satz folgendermaßen: „This regime that is occupying Qods Jerusalem must be eliminated from the pages of history.“ vgl. Die von Amirpur kritisierte englische Übersetzung, die vom staatlichen iranischen Rundfunk IRIB verwendet wurde und der sich viele Agenturen anschlossen, lautet: "Israel must be wiped off the map" („Israel muss von der Landkarte gefegt werden“). Sie selbst übersetzte den Satz mit: „Dieses Besatzerregime muss von den Seiten der Geschichte ... verschwinden.“Süddeutsche vom 15. März 2008 Amirpur wurde für den Artikel teilweise heftig kritisiert. Die Islamwissenschaftlerin Mariella Ourghi warf ihr ebenfalls in der Süddeutschen Zeitung „Haarspalterei“ vor, da sich an „Sinn und Zielsetzung“ des Satzes nichts ändere.Süddeutsche vom 26. März 2008. Der Publizist Henryk M. Broder widmete dem Artikel Amirpurs ein Kapitel in seinem Buch „Vergesst Auschwitz - Der deutsche Erinnerungswahn und die Endlösung der Israel-Frage“. Darin warf er Amirpur vor, die „zahlreichen und wiederholten Drohungen des iranischen Präsidenten gegen Israel, dem 'Krebsgeschwür', das 'aus dem Körper entfernt werden muss', ... zu einem Übersetzungsfehler kleinzureden, obwohl sie es als Irankennerin besser wissen müsse.Broder: Vergesst Auschwitz, München 2012, S. 62 ff. Publikationen * Reformen an theologischen Hochschulen?, Teiresias-Verlag, 2002, ISBN 3-934305-27-X * Iran verstehen, Studienkreis für Tourismus und Entwicklung, 2002 * Die Entpolitisierung des Islam. Abdolkarīm Sorūšs Denken und Wirkung in der Islamischen Republik Iran., Ergon-Verlag, 2003, ISBN 3-89913-267-X * Exilopposition als politischer Akteur, 2002 * Gott ist mit den Furchtlosen, Herder, 2004, ISBN 3-451-05469-8 * Schirin Ebadi, Amsterdam, Sirene, 2004 * Schauplatz Iran, Herder, 2004, ISBN 3-451-05535-X * Gibt es in Iran noch einen Reformprozess? in: Aus Politik und Zeitgeschichte, Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung, 23. Februar 2004 * Die Muslimisierung der Muslime. In: Hilal Sezgin (Hrsg.): Manifest der Vielen. Deutschland erfindet sich neu. Blumenbar, Berlin 2011, ISBN 978-3-936738-74-2, S. 197–2004. * Den Islam neu denken. Der Dschihad für Demokratie, Freiheit und Frauenrechte. C. H. Beck Verlag, München, 2013, ISBN 978-3-406-64445-0 Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Prof. Dr. Katajun Amirpur, Universität Hamburg * Universität Zürich - UFSP Asien und Europa - Prof. Dr. Katajun Amirpur * Schweizer Radio DRS2 Katajun Amirpur - Unterwegs zu einem anderen Islam *Rezensionsnotizen bei Perlentaucher Kategorie:Islamwissenschaftler Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Universität Hamburg) Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Iraner Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1971 Kategorie:Frau